Nothing Without You
by The Great Naxa
Summary: -I did it again. I was useless to Naruto, and now where was he? He was in a coma because of me.- Sakura wouldn't leave his side, she couldn't. She didn't realize how much he meant to her until now. She missed him already. NaruSaku-3 chapter short story.
1. To Realize

_Author's Note:_

_So, this has been on hold for a while but I am finally back! I love Naruto and Sakura, and I just had to write something about them! It's going to happen people!! Anyway, this is a short story so there will be about 3 chapters for this. So this is my first writing for them, but not the last. I hope you guys enjoy. Also, I know this story plot probably has been used a lot, but I started this over a year ago XD so I'm not copying anyone. _

_Italics _are thoughts/dreams

OoO

"Naruto!" Sakura gasped awake and breathed more calmly as she realized it was all a dream. Well half of it was a dream. Her nightmare hadn't come true, and she wasn't going to let it. She looked at her clock; it read five in the morning. She sighed, brushing her bangs out of her eyes. Clothes drenched in sweat she got up and took a long shower. It was relaxing yet it made her thoughts wonder into dark places. Places she didn't want to go to again.

"_Sakura-chan!" Naruto called for her, but she couldn't hear. _

_As she turned around to see Sasuke coming toward her, he began to charge his chidori around his sword, and all she can do was watch. His reflexes far superior to her own, he was too quick for her. Naruto on the other hand could see him. Anger rose up in Naruto as he could smell Sasuke's intent to kill. _

_Sakura took a deep breath as she saw flashes of her past, she thought she was a goner. Something had hit her then; she fell hard to the ground. She looked up slowly, eyes widened and tears appearing as she saw Sasuke's sword through Naruto's stomach. _

"_N-N," she couldn't speak, she choked._

_Naruto looked up at Sasuke, his eyes red with the Kyuubi's chakra. Sasuke was rather shocked that Naruto was in the fatal position, but hid his surprise. Showing how Sasuke didn't want to be found was clear enough. Naruto clenched his teeth together and took Sasuke's collar. _

"_You...," he coughed blood, "why…," Naruto's vision came to a blur but he clenched his right fist and punched Sasuke in the face sending him backward. As his sword went out of Naruto fell to the ground; holding the hole in his body. _

_Sasuke wiped the blood off of his chin and looked down at Naruto, emotionless. _

"_How does it feel?" Naruto breathed, "to kill a friend?" Naruto asked as he fell to the ground unconscious. _

"_Naruto!" Sakura cried and ran after him. She sat him on his back and began to heal him immediately. "Naruto, hang on!" tears blurred her vision. She looked up to see Sasuke gone, she clenched her teeth together, "damn you, Sasuke!" she screamed._

She shook her head as the tears began to fall in the shower. She slapped her cheeks and turned off the water. As she got dressed all she could think about was _him. Naruto. _Tears began to fill up but she took a deep breath and made them go away, for now at least. He was in the hospital of course. After trying to convince Sasuke to come back again, it had turned into a bigger failure then the first attempt.

Sakura sighed as she got dressed, she wanted to see Naruto so bad but at the same time she didn't. It was her fault he was in that position. She didn't move when she could have. Naruto pushed her out of the way, saving her life. As he had done multiple times and she realized she has never said thank you. She took a deep breath and headed toward the hospital.

"_Sakura-chan! I promise! I'll bring Sasuke back! No matter what! It's a promise of a lifetime!"_

Sakura winced as she remembered her old self crying to Naruto to bring Sasuke back. The same man that almost killed her a few nights earlier. Naruto promised and almost had gotten himself killed multiple times just for the promise he made. Where was he now? He was in bed, in the hospital, and in a coma because of her.

It didn't take long for Sakura to get to the hospital. She looked up, she could see Naruto's window. It wasn't time for visiting hours, but they made an exception for her since she worked there. When she opened the door she saw him lying there, so peacefully.

Balloons were tied to his head board, and there were flowers in a vase on the table next to him, with cards around it. She walked in and opened the blinds as the sun began to rise. She turned and as the sun shined on his face, he still had a small yet faint smile.

"Naruto…," Sakura trailed off. She sat in the chair next to his bed and wished she could look into his beautiful blue eyes. They always sparkled so brightly and without that and his contagious smile, it was dull in her world.

As the day went by Naruto's friends would come and visit, talking with Sakura as they came by. She didn't leave his room the whole day, she couldn't. She wanted to be the one he saw when he woke up. She wanted to hug him, and cry on his shoulder. She wanted to apologize and thank him at the same time. She wanted to feel him embrace her back, to feel his touch. She blushed when she realized where her mind was going. She had never thought about Naruto like that before.

"Sakura?"

She jumped, "Y-yes?" she looked away, her face still flushed.

"What are you…are you blushing?"

She looked up, "Yamato-Taicho! Of course not!"

He began laughing, "thinking naughty thoughts about your teammate, Sakura?" he began laughing even harder.

Her face became red, but she couldn't say anything. Yamato stopped laughing when he noticed that she didn't have an angry response to that. He had hit the bull's eye on that one.

"Ah…," he trailed off feeling the awkwardness. "How is he?" he asked, changing the subject.

She looked back down, "the same," she clenched her fists.

"He'll wake up, don't worry. You know Naruto, he'll miss life to much, and soon enough he'll wake up and you know what he'll say?" he stopped, waiting for Sakura to look up at him, "he'll say 'let's go eat some ramen!'"

Sakura giggled and looked at the sleeping boy. She loved how Naruto was happy all the time even after all he's been through. He still had that smile that warmed anyone's heart. She missed him already, and the thing is…she was just now realizing how much he meant to her. She cared for him, yes, but even before that encounter with Sasuke she found herself thinking of him more and more each day.

"Don't worry, Sakura. He'll wake up soon, and he will be so happy when you're here waiting for him," Yamato snapped her out of it, "now, go home and get some rest."

Sakura smiled and nodded. She had been there all day, and she was hungry. There was only one food she wanted at that moment. Ramen. It sounded so good, but it wouldn't be the same without him there.

After Sakura ate she began to head home. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep but she didn't want to do anything but lie on her bed and think about Naruto. It wasn't that she was just thinking about him being in the hospital but she thought about him before he was in a coma and she thought about him waking up. She giggled as she thought about how Yamato was right. The first thing he would want was ramen.

"I'll feed it to him too…," she smiled, "he'll like that."

When Sakura got home she decided to clean her room. It was getting messy with all the missions she had been going on lately. It didn't take her long though which irritated her. For just a bit she got Naruto out of her head. The only reason she didn't want to think about Naruto was because of her guilt. She sighed and got into her pajamas.

"I'll try and go to sleep," she turned off the light and went to her bed, "I'm actually pretty tired…," she yawned and soon drifted off into sleep.

"_Sakura! It's time!" Ino giggled and ran up to the bride._

_Sakura turned and smiled at her friend, "do I look okay?" she looked down at her white wedding dress._

"_Of course!" Ino replied, "he'll be blown away."_

"_Thanks," Sakura hugged her old friend then made her way to the aisle._

_It seemed like an eternity walking down the aisle with her veil covering her face, but soon she was standing in front of her future husband._

_He lifted the veil lightly and smiled, "Sakura," Naruto breathed._

Sakura sat up quickly, "a dream?!" she looked around. She ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, she was blushing. "I was getting married to Naruto!" she yelled.

After her stomach began to calm down she sat on the side of her bed. She sighed and looked at the time; she had slept longer then the night before.

"I haven't slept that good in a while…," she trailed off.

Soon she got ready to go to the hospital. She hoped Naruto would wake up; she wanted to talk to him. It was to quiet without him around. As Sakura walked down the street she looked at all the young couples in love.

"I have an announcement to make!" a man in the street was getting everyone's attention. Soon people gathered around him, including Sakura.

"Saiyuri will you come here?" he looked at the crowd and soon a girl sheepishly walked to him.

"With all these people as my witnesses to show how much I love you…," he trailed off as he was getting something out of his pocket. He knelt on one knee and held up a small fuzzy box. The girl's eyes shined with happiness as he opened the box to reveal a ring.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" she yelled with no hesitation as she jumped into his arms. The crowd began to clap and cheer with a few "awe's!" as well.

Sakura started blushing and rushed away from the crowd as she remembered her dream.

"Sakura?" Yamato walked in. He looked up to see Sakura sitting in the chair next to Naruto, holding his hand.

"Yes?" she slipped her hand from Naruto's.

"How is he?" Yamato walked in and stood next to Naruto's bed.

She sighed, "the same," she shook her head, "I've been talking to him today though, I thought it would help…," she trailed off.

"I think it will," he confirmed.

"How are you so sure?" Sakura looked down.

"Sakura," he sighed, "you are the most important person in Naruto's life. If anyone can bring him back, its you."

Sakura kept her head down as she could feel the heat rise in her cheeks, but she smiled. Yamato put on a confident smile and left the room so Sakura could be alone.

"He looks just as handsome as he did in my dream…," Sakura grabbed his hand again and began whispering little things to him. She stared at his closed eyes hoping that at any second she would see them flicker open. She began to blush when she realized her eyes moved from his eyes to his lips. She shook her head and laid her head down on Naruto's bed. Soon she drifted into a slumber.

_Sakura walked into a big field of flowers. She looked around frantically for someone but the only noise she heard was the wind. She began to walk to the middle of the beautiful field, looking everywhere as she walked. It seemed like she was waiting forever and soon she began to cry._

"_Now, now," a voice behind her began, "you know I love your smile. Why are you crying?"_

_Sakura turned around to see Naruto smiling down at her. Her tears instantly faded and she smiled._

"_Naruto!" she jumped in his arms. "I thought you weren't coming."_

_Naruto laughed and pulled her back, "Aw, come on. You know me better then that Sakura!" he smiled._

"_It felt like forever though!" she laughed._

_He took her into another embrace, "I would never leave you…" he whispered in her ear, "I love you."_

"_I love you too," she whispered back._

Sakura sat up slowly. She felt her cheeks, "was I crying…?" she rubbed her wet eyes.

"Sakura…."

Sakura's eyes widened as she heard Naruto's voice. She looked up at the sleeping boy. Was she hearing things? She waited impatiently as she hoped his eyes would open. Soon her eyes began to hurt from her not blinking. She sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"I am imagining things…," she put her face in her palms and began to cry. "Naruto…," she wept.

"Sakura…"

Her head snapped up and she smiled as his eyes began to flicker open.

"Naruto?" she choked.

He opened his eyes fully and soon looked at Sakura. He smiled, "Sakura."

"Naruto!" she yelled and jumped on him, hugging him tight.

"Ahh! Sakura!!" the boy began to blush. Sakura got still, and Naruto could hear her crying. He smiled, and returned her embrace. They stayed like that for a while when finally Sakura parted wiping away her tears.

"Miss me?" Naruto chuckled giving her a mischievous smile.

She laughed, "don't make me hit you!"

Naruto put up his hands pretending to protect himself, "sorry!"

"I did miss you."

Naruto put his arms down and looked at the girl across from him. "I'm awake now

Sakura, it's alright."

"_I'm sorry."_

"No, it's not alright," Sakura shook her head.

"_I'm sorry."_

"Why?" Naruto sat up beginning to worry about her.

"_I'm sorry."_

"I did it again, I was useless to you. You saved me again, and I put you into a coma," she was trying to hold back tears.

"_I'm sorry."_

"Sakura…," Naruto trailed off.

"I'm sorry!" Sakura began to cry but she didn't want Naruto to see her in that state. She stood up and turned to the window.

"Sakura," Naruto whispered in her ear as her put his arms around her. "You aren't useless to me at all."

"But-,"

"No!" he turned her around, it really surprised her, "Sakura, trust me. You aren't useless. You're a strong, smart, and caring person. There is no way you're useless," he smiled.

She smiled, she was so happy to see his smile again.

"I was afraid you were leaving me…," she choked. "You were in a coma-,"

Sakura hadn't blushed so hard when he embraced her tightly. She soon returned his embrace. It was just like she thought, warm, welcoming, nice.

"I would never leave you," he whispered in her ear.

Sakura's eyes widened.

"_I would never leave you." _

She remembered her dream. Naruto pulled out of the embrace and now they were looking straight into each others eyes. Sakura blushed as their faces began to get closer and closer. Naruto had taken a chance like this before but this time, Sakura wasn't going to pull away.

"Hey, Sakura!" Yamato pushed the door open.

"Ahh!" Sakura jumped, and grabbed a mug next to her meaning to throw it at the door but she missed horribly as it hit Naruto.

"Ow, ow, ow!!" Naruto yelled, "when did you start drinking coffee, Sakura-chan?!" he grabbed the covers and began to wipe his face off.

"I'm sorry!!" she tried to help Naruto, "he scared me!!"

"_And I was so nervous that I couldn't help but jump."_

"Naruto! You're awake!" Yamato came up.

Naruto removed the cover from his face which was now red, "yeah," he nodded.

"I'm glad," Yamato put his hand on Naruto's shoulder then looked at a flushed Sakura, "she never left your side."

Naruto looked at Sakura and smiled, "thanks."

Sakura smiled, "No need to thank me, I wanted to."

It grew silent, and Yamato began to laugh as he looked at the two teenagers staring at each other.

"So…," Sakura looked away, "I guess you feel a lot better, Naruto? Since, well, you're standing."

"Oh," Naruto laughed, "yeah!"

"What do you want to do?" Sakura asked but she already knew the answer.

He smiled, "ramen?"

They laughed.

"Of course," Sakura nodded and they all began toward the ramen stand.

Sakura didn't know what was going on with her, but she couldn't deny it any longer. She was falling for Naruto. As they walked it seemed Naruto had never been happier, he wouldn't be quiet. She didn't mind though, it made her world glow.

"_I'll feed him," _she thought, and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked.

She looked up at him, "you'll see," she hit his arm.

"Ouch! That hurt! Why did you do that Sakura-chan?" Naruto whined.

"You'll be better soon." she laughed.

She had never smiled so great. It felt good. She had missed him.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?" he looked at her.

"Thank you," she smiled.

OoO

Author's note:

Ahhh, don't you love them together!?! Gosh! So cute!! Anyway…I wanted to show Sakura and how she's finally realizing her feelings. I made it to where her subconscious helps her though XD like I said before, this is a short story so there will be a few more chapters. Reviews always help the motivation! But I hope you guys like this ^^


	2. To Date

_Italics_ are thoughts/dreams.

OoO

Naruto hadn't been so happy in his life, well, except for the fact that Sasuke had almost killed him. He remembered clearly hearing Sakura's voice calling to him. How he loved her sweet voice. She had woken him up from an everlasting slumber. To make things even better for him, she had fed him food. He would never forget that.

"_Yes, ramen!" Naruto jumped to the stand._

_Sakura giggled and ran after him. "Naruto, wait!" _

"_Huh?" he turned, rather surprised._

"_You just woke up from being in a coma, calm down!" she smiled._

_He felt his stomach turn, then, when she smiled at him. He blushed and looked away._

"_You ok?" Sakura asked innocently._

"_Yeah!" he grinned. "Let's sit down," he guided her to her seat._

"_Thank you!" _

"_Course," he sat down next to her, "the usual!" he yelled, excited._

"_I'll have what Naruto's having," Sakura said._

_It began to get quiet but soon the food was in front of them. Naruto picked up his chop sticks but could feel eyes on him. He stopped and looked to his left. Heat rose in his cheeks as Sakura was looking intently at him._

"_Is something wrong?" he sat his chopsticks down._

"_I'll feed you," she said suddenly. _

"_W-what?!" Naruto blushed._

"_I want to feed you!" she picked up her chopsticks and turned toward Naruto._

"_A-ah, it's alright Sakura-chan! I'm feeling fine!" He assured her, though he did want her to feed him. _

"_Oh, just let me feed you!" she stammered._

"_Ok." Naruto shut up._

Naruto opened his eyes and sat up in his bed. He rubbed his neck as he thought of Sakura feeding him. There was something different about her, he was sure of that, but he couldn't figure out what. She's the same 'ol Sakura but…something had changed.

"Damn it, Sakura!" Naruto growled, "why do you do this to me?"

After a long while of day dreaming Naruto decided to take a shower. A long, cold shower. When he got out he wrapped a towel around his waist and opened the door to let the steam out. Thirst overtaking him he went to the refrigerator and pulled out the carton of milk.

"Naruto!!" Sakura busted through the door. "N-Naruto…?"

Naruto turned quickly and forgot all he had on was a towel.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" he smiled.

"U-uh…," she blushed as she looked Naruto up and down.

"Something wrong?" he cocked his head, oblivious to his attire.

"Never mind!" she yelled and slammed the door.

"What's wrong with her?" Naruto asked himself but shrugged it off.

Sakura on the other hand was still thinking about it.

"_Oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" _she screamed in her mind as she ran from Naruto's apartment.

Sakura finally stopped to catch her breath when she realized she was almost going out of Konoha all together. She began to calm down until Naruto's wet, almost naked body popped into her head again.

"Ugh!" she stammered, "Naruto looks good underneath the jump suit he wears…," she whispered.

"What did you say, Sakura?" Kakashi jumped down.

"Kakashi?!" Sakura screamed, "You scared the hell out of me!"

Kakashi laughed softly, "sorry."

Sakura sighed, "Its ok…,"

"Why are you so jumpy anyway?" he asked cautiously.

Sakura began to blush so she looked away from her mentor, "I'm not jumpy!"

"Hmm, you're blushing too." Kakashi noticed.

Sakura's face began to get even more red from anger, "No, I'm not!" she turned back to Kakashi.

"What did you see Naruto naked?" Kakashi began to laugh but stopped from the silence. Wasn't Sakura supposed to hit him now?

He looked at the girl who was as red as a cherry.

"Did you…really?" he asked, confused.

"No!" she yelled and ran off.

Kakashi grinned on the inside, "It's about time."

OoO

Sakura sighed as she went back to her apartment.

"What a day!" she groaned opening the door to her room. "Went to the hospital, trained with Tsunade, and then I almost saw Naruto completely naked!" she threw herself on her bed. "He…has a great body…," she admitted.

"Sakura-chan!" a loud knock came on her door.

Instantly Sakura's cheeks turned red. She knew that voice quite well.

"What?!" she called back still on her bed.

"Open up! I have a question!"

She sighed, "alright."

Sakura got up and went to open the door. When she did Naruto was grinning like an idiot as usual.

"Hey!"

"Hey," she smiled back. She just couldn't be irritated with him.

"You tired?" he asked a little concerned.

"Haha, a little, why?"

He grinned, "I wanted to ask you something…," he trailed off and looked to the floor.

"Hm?"

"Uhh," he rubbed the back of his neck, "want to go out with me sometime?"

Though Naruto had tried again and again to ask Sakura out, for some reason he wanted to do it again. Sakura's eyes widened at the unexpected question and soon it grew quiet.

"No?" Naruto laughed uncomfortably.

"Yes."

"Ah, I see," he looked down sadly, "I'll go now."

Naruto turned but Sakura grabbed his arm.

"No, no!" she laughed, "I mean I'm saying yes!"

"Huh?" Naruto blinked, confused.

"Yes." She nodded happily.

"Did you just say yes?" Naruto crossed his arms.

"Yes! Geez! Is it that hard to believe?" Sakura turned her head, annoyed.

"Well…a little," Naruto chuckled, "So…yes." Naruto grinned, "I like that word, 'yes'."

Sakura turned back to Naruto and smiled, "so you came here to ask me that at this time of night?"

"Uh, yeah," he laughed, "How about Saturday at 8?" Naruto scratched his head unsure of what they would do. He didn't actually think she would say yes.

"Ok!"

"I'll come by here," Naruto smiled.

"Can't wait," Sakura smiled gently.

"Night," Naruto said and walked down the hall.

"Night!" Sakura called.

Once Naruto was out of sight, Sakura quickly shut her door and leaned up against it.

"Did I just say yes?" Sakura blushed. "_I can't wait!_" she thought.

OoO

Naruto walked home with a giant grin on his face. He couldn't believe that Sakura said yes. He had two days to figure out what they would be doing.

"No ramen…," Naruto said to himself, "what else is there?!" he panicked.

"Hey, Naruto," Kakashi said casually while leaning against the fence to Naruto's left.

"Kakashi!?" Naruto jumped unaware of the ninja's presence.

"Why so jumpy?" he walked up to his young apprentice.

"Oh, ahh," Naruto stopped, "I was just thinking that's all."

"About what?"

Naruto was quiet for a moment. He wasn't sure if he should tell people about his date with Sakura or not.

"_Why not? Sakura said yes." _Naruto thought to himself.

"Well, I just asked Sakura on a date and she said yes. I was thinking on what we should do." Naruto shrugged.

"Did she now?" Kakashi asked, surprised.

"Geez, you're as surprised as me," Naruto groaned.

"Actually, I'm not _that _surprised," Kakashi rubbed his chin.

"Really?" Naruto perked up.

"Yeah…," he nodded, "well what have you gotten so far on what to do?"

"Uhh," Naruto coughed, "nothing."

"Well that's not good!"

"I know!" Naruto panicked.

Kakashi chuckled and began thinking about the poor young boy.

"There's a festival this weekend at the lodging village next to Konoha. Why not take her there?"

"That's perfect!" Naruto jumped. "Thanks Kakashi!" He ran past his sensei with excitement.

"No problem," Kakashi laughed.

OoO

When Naruto woke the next day he couldn't help but grin. How many times had he asked Sakura and she had always said no? He couldn't count the number of times just on his fingers and toes. She had said yes, finally. He didn't know what came over him last night but it was worth it.

Naruto usually didn't get up early but from excitement and the need to buy tickets for the festival he had no trouble. He quickly got dressed and went to the lodging town and bought two tickets not only for the festival but for a show that was playing later that night.

Soon he was back in Konoha with the tickets in his pocket. He couldn't wait to see Sakura's face when he showed her them.

"Naruto!"

The blonde ninja stopped and turned around to see Shikamaru.

"Hey Shikamaru! What's up?" he grinned.

"Nothing…what's up with you?" Shikamaru cocked an eyebrow.

"Ohh just got two tickets for the festival at the lodging town for Sakura and me."

"Really?"

"You seemed shocked," Naruto pointed out, annoyed.

"A little. When is the festival?"

"Tomorrow!" Naruto didn't hide his excitement.

"Tomorrow?" Shikamaru repeated.

"Yeah, why?"

"Tsunade is sending Sakura on a mission tomorrow!" Though Shikamaru didn't want to tell the ecstatic boy, he had too.

"What?!" Naruto's smile quickly faded.

OoO

As Sakura walked to Tsunade's office she couldn't help but wonder what Naruto was going to do for their date.

"It better not be ramen or I'll hit him!" she mumbled.

Surely the idiot could do something a little romantic for her, right?

Sakura didn't realize she was at Tsunade's door. She had been day dreaming the whole walk there.

"Tsunade?" she knocked on the door.

"Come in!" the Hokage called.

Sakura walked in and went up to Tsunade's desk.

After a minute of waiting Sakura spoke, "busy?"

Tsunade always seemed to forget if someone was in the room when she was doing paperwork. Sakura was used to it.

"Yes!" Tsunade groaned throwing down her pen and leaning back in her chair. "You look especially happy today," she eyed the pink haired girl.

"Do I?" Sakura merely smiled.

"Yes…what happened?"

"What makes you think something happened?" Sakura laughed.

"I can see it in your eyes, now spill it!" Tsunade pressed. "It's a boy, isn't it?"

How did she know?

"Nothing happened! I just had a good night's sleep is all!" Sakura snapped.

"Alright," Tsunade rolled her eyes, "well today I want you to go the hospital. Some of the ANBU members came back from a recent mission almost dead. I want you to be by their side today." She ordered.

"Ok." Sakura nodded.

"And tomorrow I have an all day mission for you."

"Tomorrow?" Sakura interrupted.

"Do you have something going on tomorrow?" Tsunade asked.

It turned quiet in the room, and Sakura looked to the ground.

OoO

Naruto went back to his room and put the tickets on the table. He stared at them for a moment and sighed.

"Got my hopes up." He shook his head and sat on his bed.

A knock came a second later. Naruto looked to the door but didn't move or say anything. A few seconds later there was another knock. He didn't want to talk to Sakura.

"Naruto, its Kakashi."

Naruto forced himself to get up and open to door.

"Hey," Naruto mumbled and turned back to his bed before Kakashi could speak.

"I heard about Sakura."

Kakashi always went straight to the point. Unless it was about him of course.

"Ugh…,"

Naruto wasn't happy that already Konoha was hearing Naruto's bright moment, and then soon after, his rejection.

"Sorry." Kakashi realized the boy had recently found out.

"Doesn't matter." Naruto shook his head.

"I see you got the tickets…," he trailed off.

"Yep." Naruto went to his cabinet and got out some instant ramen.

"I don't think I've ever seen you like this."

"It happens." Naruto sat the ramen down suddenly losing his appetite.

"I'll go then."

By the time Naruto turned Kakashi was gone. He looked out into the hallway but shrugged it off. It was just Kakashi.

"Oh well." He shut the door.

Naruto decided to go to bed. He needed sleep especially after all his excitement was destroyed. Before getting into bed he changed into his pajama shorts then he turned off the lights and got into bed. It didn't take him long to go into a deep sleep.

"_Naruto?" _

"_Yes?" _

_Naruto heard the door open but he didn't look up from his papers._

"_Hokage?" the person repeated._

"_Yes?" Naruto looked up._

"_It's happening!" the person smiled._

_Naruto's eyes widened. "Sakura's having the baby?!" he jumped up for joy._

"_Yes!" _

"_Why didn't you just tell me?!" He called as he ran out of his office._

"_Congratulations, Sakura!" _

_Sakura slowly opened her eyes and looked up at the nurse holding a baby boy with blonde hair._

"_It's a healthy boy!" she smiled and handed the child to Sakura._

_Sakura looked down and smiled. "You look just like your father." She cooed. _

"_Sakura!" _

_The pink haired woman laughed as she heard her husband calling her from all the way down the hall._

"_Sakura!" he breathed when he got to the doorway._

"_Naruto!" she smiled._

"_How are you feeling?" He ran up to his wife and kissed her on the forehead._

"_I'm alright!" he smiled up at him, "here's your son." She looked down at the little boy sleeping._

_Naruto looked down and grinned, "he has my hair!" Naruto laughed and patted his son on the head._

_The baby squinted his eyes open and looked up at his parents._

"_He's smiling." Sakura grinned at her son than looked up at her husband._

"_I love you." She whispered._

"_I love you too," Naruto replied and went down to kiss his wife._

Naruto opened his eyes abruptly.

"It was a dream…," he sat up.

Naruto began to laugh a little and then shook his head.

"I love her so much." He sighed.

"Naruto!"

"Huh?" Naruto looked at the clock and it was past midnight. Was Sakura really at his door or was this another dream?

"Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto?" Sakura called.

Naruto got up immediately and opened the door. And there Sakura stood at his door.

"Hey," Naruto smiled sadly.

He couldn't help but think of the wonderful dream he just had.

"Hey," she smiled back.

"What's wrong?" Naruto couldn't help but be concerned.

"I had a horrible dream." She breathed.

"A dream?" Naruto eyes widened.

"Yea," she nodded, "it was horrible!"

Naruto turned on his light to see Sakura shaking.

"Naruto-,"

Sakura stopped when Naruto pulled her into an embrace.

"It was just a dream." He whispered in her ear. "Everything's alright."

Sakura took deep breaths and calmed down, "thank you." She returned the embrace.

After a moment they parted and Sakura smiled at him. Now she was concerned.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Uh, being shot down isn't all it's cracked up to be you know." He turned and sat down on his bed.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura walked into his room and closed the door.

"Look you didn't have to get my hopes up and take a mission when we were supposed to be going on a date!"

"Naruto I-,"

"No," Naruto interrupted. "It really hurt me."

Sakura began to giggle and shook her head.

"You're cute," she admitted.

"C-cute? Sakura-chan!" Naruto blushed but was mad at the way she was handling the situation.

"Naruto, I don't have a mission tomorrow!"

"Huh?" he looked up at her.

"Tsunade ordered me to go on a mission tomorrow but I refused." She explained.

"Really?" Naruto stood, excited again.

She laughed, "I wouldn't cancel our date."

"Oh," Naruto sat, "but Kakashi and Shikamaru said you accepted the mission."

"Remind me to hurt them tomorrow," she smiled evilly.

"O-ok," Naruto laughed.

It grew quiet and Sakura looked down on the table. Naruto looked up as she noticed the two tickets. He smiled as her eyes lit up.

"Is this where we're going tomorrow?!" she grabbed the tickets.

"Yeah," Naruto nodded.

"Yay! I was wondering where you were going to take me…," she eyed Naruto.

"No worries, we aren't going to have ramen! I already thought of it," he laughed.

"Good." Sakura laughed with him.

"Sorry." Naruto blurted.

"Don't be," Sakura smiled, "just…come to me next time."

"I will definitely!" Naruto shivered.

"Well…I guess I'll go home now." Sakura headed for the door.

"Wait!" Naruto got up, "uh, well." He scratched his head, "you had a bad dream? You can stay here and sleep if you want."

Sakura giggled when she noticed Naruto's face turning red.

"Ok." She smiled.

Naruto got in the bed as Sakura turned off the light. She crawled into the bed and snuggled up to Naruto. Naruto swallowed hard and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Night," Naruto whispered.

"Night." Sakura sighed.

OoO

Note – So. CUTE! Lol, anyway! Hope you guys enjoyed the 2nd chapter! The 3rd one is going to be their first date! I honestly think that if Sakura realized her feelings she would show them a little. So…yeah. Reviews help the motivation! The next chapter will be the last and the longest! Thanks!


End file.
